To Make You Feel My Love
by Cynderz
Summary: J.T. thinks that he loves Paige, but with he gives the idea of her up, who will he help?. Manny has some BIG news, and J.T. is the one she tell. Plus eventually I will have Paige's rape trial. Please read it! I hope you all like it, and enjoy!
1. Old Friends

****

" I love you, and I've loved you since the day that we met," announced J.T. Yorke anxiously waiting for a reply.

" I love you too," she replied softly as though she did not believe what she was saying.

Then he leaned in to kiss her. J.T. did not know how to describe the feeling that you get in the pit of your stomach when you kiss Paige Michalchuk. She was so wonderful, the way that her hair looked just laying in her face as she kissed J.T. He could not believe his luck, he had Degrassi's hottest girl in his arms.

"You are so beautiful Paige, and I just love your eyes."

Then with a jolt J.T. awoke. It was just a dream, J.T. thought in disappointment. No it wasn't a dream he thought it had seemed so real. Paige had told him that she loved him that couldn't have been just a dream. He half expected to go to school and have Paige all over him. After a minute J.T. snapped back to reality to realize that it had been just a dream.

As he got ready for school he thought about how much he wanted Paige right now. She'll never go for me. She has Spinner what more could a girl want, I mean he's popular and all the girls thought that he was hott. He was just J.T. Yorke the funny dork that is more like a brother than a boyfriend. What was he compared to Spinner? 

"Nothing," he muttered to himself. "I Just can't live like this any longer. I have to tell her how I feel, even if it means rejection, or Spinner's fists."

J.T. walked into Degrassi 30 minutes later to find that his nerves were starting to get the better of him. Come on J.T. you can do this, you can do this he told himself...you can do this. He allowed to let his eyes to roam the halls in search of Paige. When he didn't see her he began to worry. My precious Paige is gone. What could have happened to her? 

I'll find her at lunch he told himself. I probably can't find her because i'm looking for her. That happens all the time, you look for someone and you overlook them just because you're looking for them. I must have just over reacted he thought.

So, J.T. went on to his MI class awaiting lunch where he could tell Paige his feelings about her.

"Someone's just a lot on his mind," said Manny teasingly.

"Someone has their mind in my business," joked J.T.

"So what's on your mind? Anything that I can help with?" asked Manny.

"No, not really," responded J.T.

" Come on you know that you can talk to me J.T.,"

" ok, I'll tell you on two conditions."

" As long as you're not completely brutal, I'll follow your two conditions." joked Manny knowing she would do what he said, since she could tell that he had something that he needed to get off his chest.

"First you have tell me what happened between you, Craig, and Ashley."

Manny had not been expecting this. She was still torn apart by the fact that Craig had lied to her. She didnt want to tell J.T. because when she started to wear her new look, J.T. was the first one to notice her. She had broken his heart, and was not sure if he was over her, or how much he knew about the situation that she was in. Although she wanted to regain his trust, and prove that they could still be friends so she decided that she had to tell him the entire situation.

"Well, my new look was effective right?"

"Yeah,"

" Ok here it goes," she drew a great breathe. She was going to reveal what was going through her head for the last few weeks. "After I turned you down,"

J.T. ws slightly hurt he had tried to put that little fact behind him. Manny saw the hurt look on his face, and knew that she had been wrong to start her story with that fact.

"Look J.T., I'm so sorry about that, you are the best person to come my way and I honestly regret being so arrogant that I went for someone like Sully instead of you"

"That's ok Manny, I think that I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"Really?"

"Yeah,......on with your story you've got me interested"

"ok...on Sweetheart's Day Craig sang Ashley this beautiful song that he wrote from his heart, and then I realized that I never got over him. So that night was Paige's birthday party at Ash's house. Sully was going to go with me, but he decided not to go, So I went to the party by myself." Manny paused for a breathe.

"Meanwhile Craig and Ashley had agreed that when the party was over that they would take their relationship to the next level...if you know what I mean"

J.T. had been at that party and wondered why Spinner was acting a little more weird than usual realized thatSpinner must have known about the little fun that was planned afterward.

"And Spinner knew about it?" asked J.T. " I thought him and Craig were acting a little strange,"

"Yeah, Ash noticed that Spinner was acting a little strange too, and realized that Craig had told him. They got into a fight and Craig stalked off." Manny blushed she was about to admit something that she wasn't ready to admit, but she knew that she had to.

"And me being the newfound slut that I was decided that I would be right there at his side. I seduced him and ,ade love." There she had said it. It was off of her back. Meanwhile J.T. was in shock the Manny that he knew was no more, and he didn't like all that he heard, but he was willing to forgive and forget. Manny started bawling silently in her hands.

" Manny, it's alright I know that you don't feel all that great right now and that I've already heard more than I've asked for anyways."

"No I'm ashamed that I did what I did, but I'm not going to hide it any longer, plus I need a friend that knows the real me so that there aren't any secrets. Secrets ruined my friendship with Emma. I don't want to lose you too."

"Manny you need to know that whatever you do I'll always be there for you, and you can always talk to me when you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks J.T. that really means a lot." Manny said as J.T. wiped her eyes clear of her tears.

"So anyways the next day at school I went up to him to tell him that I had fun and Ashley came up to him to apologize. He took her back and said I love you right in front of me. He pretended that nothing had happened between us at all. After that i couldn't let him go, I mean he was just so good to me, and i just...I couldn't let him go. Then Emma and I went to a rave when Ashley was out of town, and once again I seduced him. I ditch ed Emma at the rave. Plus i brought Craig back to her house. She walked in to us making out on her bed. When I apologized to her she said that I had made the right choice, and I said that I chose not to hang out her. She said you don't want to be friends. I said not with the stuck up prude princess. Then she said something that I knew was true, that I had been denying."

"What did she say," asked J.T. with concern.

"She said that she didn't want to be friends with the school slut." Manny admitted through a fresh wave of tears.

"Manny that was out of line, i mean she...she...she-"

"She was absolutely right," Manny finished. 

"Manny don't say that, I mean I'm not gonna lie you have been acting a little on the unsafe side, but that doesn't mean that you are horrible. 

"Thanks,"

Just then the bell rang, look Manny can you call me later, then we can finish this conversation, I mean i forced you to tell me all of this, and I promised that I would tell you what my dilemma was."

"That would be nice J.T. I'll talk to you later. I can really use a friend right now, and you're there for me. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime"

J.T. spent the next two hours thinking about his conversation with Manny. This explains why Manny and Emma weren't talking. This explains why Ashley had slapped Craig during the Christmas Concert, she had obviously found out that Craig had been cheating at her with Manny. It all made sense. J.T. was so deep in thought about Manny's explanation that he forgot that he hadn't seen Paige that morning and began to wonder if she was at school, and if she was how he was going to tell her his feelings about her.

When lunch finally came he slowly walked into the cafeteria, wondering how he was going to tell her about all of his feelings toward her, and how to avoid Spinner if she told him what J.T. had said. It was all worth it he would finally have his feelings out in the open.

He walked into the cafeteria feeling confident that he would go through with it, and tell her, but when he got there he realized that she wasn't there. J.T. was crushed he had wanted to tell her so bad, but in the end he realized that he would have to wait until tomorrow to tell her.


	2. Coming To A Realization

****

The day went on, and all he thought about was Paige. Even though he knew that he needed to talk to her, he accepted the fact that he's have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her. When school was over for the day he went home. When he was opening the door to his house he heard the phone ringing, he rushed to open the door, but didn't catch it in time. He figured that if the phone call was important they would call back. Coincidentally the phone rang less than a minute later.

"Hello."

"J.T.?......This is Paige..." said her lovely voice through tears.

"Paige, what's' wrong?" asked J.T. with concern and happiness at the same time.

"J.T., I really need someone to talk to. My life is just plain going downhill." she replied.

" Spill, you know that I'm here for you, always"

"Spinner and I just got in a fight, and it doesn't look good for us." she half cried.

Even though he loved her so much he couldn't bring himself to tell her the way that he felt when he could tell that all that she wanted was Spinner. He loved her, but he loved her to much to move in on a weak spot, and take advantage of her

" Tell me all about it, I'm all ears." said J.T. meaningfully.

" Well, I told him that he should really at least try to cope with the whole Marco situation, and he went off on me. He said that if I loved him that I should accept him with all of his faults."

"I told him that I did love him, and he said that it could have fooled him, and then he walked away...J.T. i need your help. You have always been there for me when I needed you, and now I really do. I just got a letter in the mail that said my rape trial with Dean is in 3 weeks. You have to be there, and so does Spinner. I can't make it if he's not there."

"Paige, don't worry about it, we'll get Spin back for you. I know it. He'll be there right beside you when they say that....well I won't say it is going to pay for what he did to you."

"Thanks J.T....I knew that I could trust you.....Wait you said that Spinner would be there, but you didn't say that you would. You'll be there too right?"

As J.T. took all of this in he realized that he would have to move on. He was thinking about Paige's smile, and how he couldn't stand to see a frown on her face. He saw so absorbed in his thoughts at that moment that he didn't hear Paige's last question.

" J.T. you're scaring me....you are gonna be there right?"

" You don't even have to ask. I'll always be there for you. Even if you didn't want me to be there I'd be there"

"Thanks J.T. I was having a really bad day, but now it has suddenly gotten better. Hun, I love you....In the you know little brother kinda way."

That made him think...maybe that was all he felt for her. Love like an older sister.

" I love you too Paige." There it was the line that he had dreamed about the night before, but it felt different. It was like she had said, love just like that of a sibling.

" I'm glad we had this talk J.T."

" Me too, but I'm gonna go...I'm waiting on a call from Manny."

" Okay, ooh is there any love in the air?"

"No, after the whole thing with Craig she won't be ready for love for a long long time."

" Fair enough, well, I'll let you go then so that you can get your call from the fair Manny Santos. Talk to you later J.T."

" Later Paige." J.T. said as he laid down phone down. 

"You, know what..? I can live with that," said J.T. to himself.

He started to walk towards the kitchen, because he figured that he would get something to eat, so that he could get his mind off of the conversation that he just taken place. He pulled out a jar of pickles, sat down on his couch, and flipped on the T.V. 

"Radio Free Roscoe, I love that show!!" exclaimed J.T. as the phone once again started to ring.

J.T. jumped up off of the couch, and ran to get the phone. 

"Hello J.T.'s house J.T. speaking can I help you?" joked J.T. know that the person of the other line was Manny.

"Hey, J.T...I know that I was supposed to tell you about this whole thing on the phone, but I have something else to tell you that I can't tell you on the phone. Can you come over? Mom and Dad aren't home, so they won't be eavesdropping the entire time like they always do."

"I'll do anything to make you happy Manny" said J.T.

"Ok, then come on over, and we can talk."

"I'll be right there."


	3. I Have To Tell You

****

Author's note……Hey, I don't really know who all is following my story, but I hope that you all like it. I don't know how much you like it, or how good it is, but I do know that it is really fun to write, and that the beginning is really slow, but it's gonna get a lot better. Please review on it, cause I'll try to make everyone happy. Please let me know what you think. I'm open to criticism, and complements, so enjoy my story…J 

"Thank you J.T. I have no one else to talk to, and this is big."

"Ok, so just start where you want, and tell me what you want to tell me, and go at your own pace, and you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to."

"OK. First let me finish telling you the story. Let me start off where I stopped off.....Where was I?"

"The part where Emma was out of your life for good."

" Oh Yeah, I don't blame her, I really don't. Well, for the next few months Craig and I kept our relationship quiet.I mean we were still together behind Ashley and everyone's backs. By that point in time I was getting tired of having to sneak around, and I told him that all he had to get me for Christmas was on thing."

"What was it?" asked J.T.

"I told him to break up with Ashley"

"What did he say."

"Believe it or not he said that he couldn't make that choice."

"I believe it. He needs to get his priorities in order. I mean you're great, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. You're beautiful, and you're the sweetest thing that I know."

"Wow....I didn't know that I could mean that much to anybody."

"You do, so don't let Craig get to you."

"Ok, well back to the story. I told him that he just did make that choice, and I started bawling, and left."

"Well, there were a couple times that I talked to him in the halls, to tell him about how much I loved him, but he wouldn't listen. Then, he came up to me at the skating ring a couple of days later. He told me that it was me, and only me. I wanted him so bad that it wasn't even funny, so of course when he told me that he was going to go and dump Ashley I was overjoyed. He went straight to her house, and supposedly broke up with her-"

"But, he didn't?" interrupted J.T.

"You got it, but he told me that he did. I didn't even think about the fact that he might be lying to me. So I went on for about a week thinking that he was telling me the truth. Well, I was doing make up at the Christmas concert, and I did Ashley's make up, and something....but I don't know what made her ask me if I was seeing Craig. I told her that I was, and that I was sorry that he had moved on so quickly after he left her, and she told me that they weren't broken up. And you saw what came next. 

"She slapped him right in the middle of their song."

"Yep."

"Ok, well we both broke things off with him, and we left him alone over Christmas break to think about what he had done to us."

"Yeah, I completely get that." agreed J.T.

"That's about it....except for what I called you here to tell you. I haven't told anyone yet, and I don't know what to do. I just found out right before I called you. You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Are you kidding me...I'll take it to my grave" Exclaimed J.T.

"Ok, thanks J.T. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"You can always turn to me"

"Well, here it goes.....I'm pregnant"

At that moment a thousand thoughts were going through his head. What was she going to do? Was it Craig's? What would her parents say? Plus many others. What do I say? he thought.

"Wow, what do you want me to do? I'll help in any way that I can."

"Well, I was just thinking about how I was going to tell Craig. I know that you and Craig aren't exactly the best of friends, but do you think that you could tell him for me?

"Sure Manny, I don't know how well he'll listen to me, but I'll give it a shot. What exactly do you want me to tell him?"

"I him to know that I'm gonna try me hardest to keep this baby, and that I want him to be a part of this baby's life. Tell him that I'm not gonna let our past get in the way of raising our child."

"You bet. I'll be right back."

"Thank you so much J.T. I couldn't do this without you."

****

I know that this chapter sucked, but the next one where J.T. talks to Craig is gonna be good. I promise…J 


	4. I'll Be The One If He Won't

****

J.T. left Manny feeling much better about her situation, because she knew that no matter what he would be there for her. She also knew that he would that to Craig, and get him to at least talk to her about it, because J.T. would not rest until he agreed to take responsibility for his actions. 

As he walked the distance to Craig's house he remembered the last time that he had been there. It was the day before Mr. Simpson's wedding. He had been so concerned about seeing a stripper. He thought to himself that this was way more important than some stupid stripper. Manny had made one mistake, and she was paying for it majorly. He just hoped that he could get Craig to put their past behind they, and be there for Manny in her time of need. He was the steps of the Jeremiah house coming into view. It was time, he had to convince Craig to care and be there for Manny. Well, here goes nothing he thought to himself. Slowly he picked up his arm, and knocked on the door.

Meanwhile in the Jeremiah house Joey was busy cooking supper while Craig was helping Angie with her homework, and thinking about how he was going to ask for forgiveness from Ashley and Manny, because he was really sorry. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. I'll get it." cried Angie.

As Angie ran to the door Craig sat pondering what he could possibly do to prove that he was truly sorry for all that he had done.

"Craig.....some guy's at the door for you. He says his name is J.T. Do you know him? Introduce me." Droned Angie.

Craig sat there thinking about why J.T. would be at his house at 7:00 on a Monday night. He slowly got up to go and see what the little twerp wanted.

"Hi, J.T. what are you doing here?"

J.T. decided to cut right to the chase..."it's about Manny. Can I come in?"

"Umm......sure." said Craig wondering what n the earth J.T. could have to talk to him about...especially concerning Manny.

"Ok, do you think we could do this in private? I don't think that she would want your whole family to hear what I have to tell you."

"Ok, we can go to my room." said Craig wanting the stupid little kid to stop reminding him about how stupid he had been, and talking about Manny made him remember. So they walked in.

"Hey Joey, my friend J.T.'s here. We're gonna go into my room to talk."

"Ok, but by down in a few minutes, supper's almost ready."

They walked into Craig's room. J.T. looked around. He had never been in there before. HE was actually very envious. The room was awesome, with all the pictures of famous people, and all. He had never been able to put up pictures, and do whatever he wanted with his room.

"I'm gonna go straight out, and say it."

"Ok."

"Manny's pregnant, and it's yours. I'm not gonna let you just blow her off either. You're gonna take responsibility for your actions, and take care of her, or you're gonna have to face me."

"She's preg-pregnant?" asked Craig, because he wasn't sure that he had heard him right. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah, she says that she's gonna try to keep it, and that she's not going to keep you from being a part of this baby's life. She doesn't want your past to get in the way of your child's life."

"Why didn't SHE tell me? I should have been the first to know, not some....loser that thinks he is going to kill me if I don't do life up to my mistakes." exclaimed Craig getting very mad.

"Look, you did this to her, and you're going to be there for her. She didn't know who to turn to since you refuse to talk to her she told me, and asked me to tell you for her. You obviously are a major....you know what? I'm not going to argue with you. She needs someone to care about her, and to be by her side. If you're not going be there for her then I am, and you're going to regret it when your child grows up without you as it's father!!" yelled J.T. By then he was pissed. 

"You are going to regret this for the rest of your life, because Manny will give you the most beautiful child you have ever seen, and you will not get to see it grow up. I've tried to reason with you, but it doesn't look like it will do any good, so, I'm out of here!"

J.T. walked out of Craig's room, and ran out the door. He couldn't believe that someone would not want to be there for their child. Then, and there he decided that if Craig would not be the father to his child then J.T. would. He was not going to let Manny be a single mother raising a child on her own. He would take a stand.

A/N. I know it's not very good, but it's just the beginning. I promise it will get ALOT better.


	5. How To Tell

****

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been busy, and I've had a bit of a writers block. I promise whoever's still reading this, but this is going to be the best chapter yet, so it's worth the wait.!

He knew that he had to go, and tell her about it eventually, but he didn't want to. He knew that she would rather have Craig as the father than the dorky best friend, but he had to at least let her know that he would raise the baby with her if she wanted him to. When he arrived she was anxiously waiting to hear how it had went.

"Did you do it?" she asked. He didn't want to tell her the bad news, but he had to.

"Yeah, I did. He said that....you should have been the one to tell him, and that he wasn't going to step up just because I told him to."

"Oh My God. I can't believe it. There is no way that I can do this by myself.....No way at all. At all." she said completely crushed.

Through tears she managed to say. " I thought he would be there. I really did. I mean I know that I'm the reason that Ashley hates him, but I thought that he would want to help raise his child."

"Look, Manny. I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but I will be there for you to raise this baby. I won't let Craig take you down for this."

"J.T. I know that I asked you to be here for me, and all, but I would really be taking advantage of you if I asked you to do that."

"Good, because you're not asking me to. I don't care if people think that I'm some freak for helping you. Heck I would even claim to be the father if it would help you.!"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would"

"I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality, but now that you've offered to do it. Will you...just to my parents. I mean you don't have to be there all the time. Just tell them, so that they will think that the father wants to be involved"

"Of course I will. Without a doubt"

"Thank you so much...When should we tell them about are 'expected child'?"

"Ummm...whenever you want to"

"Well, now works for me. I want to get it over with."

"Let's go."

Well, they're not exactly home right now. I forget. I'm so upset that I'm loosing my mind. Can we talk about what I'm gonna do? I mean you don't have to give any advice or anything. I just really need to vent for a while."

"I don't really know how much help I'll do, but I won't let you vent on endlessly like an idiot. I'll at least talk back. We can decide what to do, because I'll tell them anything that you want. I'll say that I'm the father if you want, until Craig comes to his senses."

"If he does."

"He will...He won't be able to stay away."

"Do you mean that?"

"Are you serious? Any guy that doesn't love you had some serious issues. Honestly. I mean almost any gut that I know would do anything that you asked him to-"

"Yeah, and that's all because I'm a slut, and they think that they can get some if they help me. All they want to help me for is because of the way that I look anyway. You know what I'm not going to do anything like that again. I'm cleaning out my closet. Literally. I'm getting rid of all of my slutty clothes, and I'm using all of my old clothes again. Let's see if they all like me now."

"They will, and even if they don't you'll know that I'll always be there for you Manny."

The next few moments went by in a blur, but the next thing J.T. knew Manny was leaning in to kiss him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Manny?" asked J.T. nervously.

"Yeah"

Then she leaned in and kissed him. A feeling of wonder flashed through his body. He could see why Craig could cheat on Ashley for Manny. When she was kissing him he felt whole, like all that he would ever need was Manny, and he could make it through anything at all. She made him so whole, and complete. Then she pulled away.

"Manny, that was amazing. You are amazing, and if Craig can't see it, then he doesn't deserve you."

"J.T. I'm the one that doesn't deserve anything. I could have had you anytime that I wanted, and I went for Craig. I felt something when I kissed you. It was amazing. I've never felt it before. I thought that kissing him was good, but this is like it's destiny. I mean-"

"I know exactly what you mean. I felt the same exact thing."

"I'm so sorry J.T. I should have gone to you earlier. You are the one for me, and that's the truth, whether you like it or not."

"Are you kidding. To hear those words come out of your mouth is like heaven to my ears. I mean it Manny. I'm so lucky to have you. Now that I do I have to tell you I love you Manny."

There that was off of his chest. What is she going to say to me? Does she love me too? Am I just going to be around until Craig comes back? Oh I love her so much. Who am I kidding I've always loved her. Paige was just there to make me forget about her. All of those thoughts were going through his head, when he was snapped back into reality, by what Manny had to say.

"I love you too, but let's take it slow all right?

"Whatever you want. Not to bring back the bad news, but we've talked about how we're going to tell you parents, but what are we going to do about school?"

Well, there you have it. I hope you liked it. I'm gonna update soon, so don't worry. I hope you liked it. If you're now a fan of J.T., and Manny then I suggest that you don't read on. Just a bit of advice


	6. I hate everything about you

****

There that was off of his chest. What is she going to say to me? Does she love me too? Am I just going to be around until Craig comes back? Oh I love her so much. Who am I kidding I've always loved her. Paige was just there to make me forget about her. All of those thoughts were going through his head, when he was snapped back into reality, by what Manny had to say.

"I love you too."

"I'll take it slow all right?"

"Whatever you want. Not to bring back the bad news, but we've talked about how we're going to tell my parents, but what am I going to do about school?"

"Well, you could tell them that it's mine."

"I could do that, but you already told Craig that it was his. He's gonna know, and tell everyone else. Plus there's the fact that we weren't together 2 months ago when I got pregnant."

"How are they gonna know that..."

"You mean..."

"Yep.."

"Ok"

The next thing they knew there was a car driving into the front of Manny's yard. They looked at each other in realization that it was her parents, and that this was it. The time had come to tell them 'their' big news. Manny's mom started to walk up the drive way with the cheerful smile that she always wore, then she saw J.T. and the smile slowly faded from her face.

"Manuela, I think it's time for your friend to go home." said her mom seriously. Manny carefully looked at J.T., and said.

"Actually mom, J.T. and I have something that we have to tell you and dad."

"Well, what is it? I have things to do, and I'm not gonna spend my day messing with you and J.T. is it?"

"When does dad get home?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes. He had to go to the store."

"Ok, I have to wait for him to get here."

"Ok, but as soon as you tell us whatever it is that is so important to tell us, he had to go. You know that you're not allowed to have friends over on a school day. Especially MALE friends."

"Ok mom whatever, we're gonna go to my room until he gets here.....Come on J.T. let's go."

The two of them walked into the house, and climbed the winding stairs to her bedroom.

"Do you do that all the time?" J.T. asked curiously.

"Not always, it's just when they get on my nerves I can't help it. I know that now's not exactly the best time to do it, but I hate it when she does that."

"It's ok, I didn't mind."

"That's not the point. The only reason she did that was so that I would be embarrassed, and not invite you back, because she HATES the idea that I have guy friends. Even though you're more than that she doesn't know that, and she shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"It's ok, Manny. Calm down."

"I guess I'll be getting more and more moody over the next couple of months. Are you sure that you want to do this? It's not too late to back out."

"I'll be here for you. Don't keep asking me if I want to do this. I'm in this for good. So, you're stuck with me."

"Than-" said Manny. Just then they were interrupted by Manny's mom opening the door. 

"Manuela your father's home now. And just so that you know, as soon as you tell us this so important news, know that you are in trouble after HE leaves."

"Yes, mother."

So they slowly descended down the stairs thinking of all the excitement that was coming their way. When they got down the stairs they could tell that he was NOT in a very good mood. At all.

"Well, Manuela, what is this news that you have to tell us? Speak up. I want to know."

"Well...mom, dad. I don't exactly know how to tell you this...I've been so stupid, and I....I...I can't say it. Said her beautiful mouth through another new wave of tears. "I'm pregnant"

"YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT YOU'RE ONLY 14!!!!!"

"I know. I was stupid. I made a mistake. I'm gonna take responsibility for my actions, and I WON'T let this ruin my life"

"You're right this isn't going to ruin your life because you're having an abortion. I will NOT have you raising this HOODLUM'S child in my house. I'm assuming that you are the father?" He said turning to J.T.

"Yes, sir I am, and I will help her raise this child into a wonderful person, and I will not just drop out of her life. Never."

"You're right you're not going to ruin this child's life, because this child is not going to happen. I already said that she is having an abortion."

"Daddy, you can't tell me what to do. I'm going to have this baby, and raise it on my own if I have to I won't take my innocent unborn child's life away from it."

"Fine, if you want to have this child so much then you are not going to have it in my house, so pack your bags, and get the hell out of my house!!"

"Daddy, I can't believe you. You're so against abortion until it happens to someone you know, and then you are all for it. Make up your mind, but I'm not having one."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"

"Fine."

"Bye Daddy I love you so much"

****

I know. It's intense, but I have a good idea of where it's going. I hope that you like it. Please keep reading. All of you that are. I promise that it's gonna get better if you think it sucks.


	7. What comes next

****

With that she dashed out of the house in tears. J.T. followed her out, but not after he had given her father a disgusted look.

"You know what. We made a mistake, and we're trying to deal with it, so you should at least be supportive in this time when she needs you the most."

Without another word he ran out of the house to catch up with her. When he finally did he found her sitting on a bench in the park bawling her beautiful eyes out. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. He stood there in silence for a few minutes thinking of what to say, and when nothing he thought of seemed to fit right, he decided just to be the shoulder that she could cry on, and that if she wanted to talk about it that she could start. That way he figured he could not say something that would offend her. So he slowly walked over to her, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. She grasped back tightly. For her just being touched by him was enough. She decided that she would be the one to break the silence.

"J.T. I don't know what I did wrong. I mean I know that I acted like this whole slut, and all, but lately all I ever try to do is to try to get better, and I don't seem to be able to do that. I knew that I couldn't expect my family to be 100% supportive or anything, but I didn't expect him to kick me out of the house. Where am I going to go. I have no idea. I'm going to be raising my baby on the streets. I can't do that. I have no friends other than you, and I can't do this alone."

"Calm down Manny. We'll get through this together. Please don't forget that I will always be there for you. No matter what happens with this baby. If Craig decides to come into it's life or not, my offer will still be up. I'll be here for you, and I will claim this child if you want me to. I will be there."

"J.T. I know that you'll be here for me now, and I won't forget it. Ever. Thank you so much, but all the help that you give me can't really help me. I mean it will, but I have nowhere to go, and nowhere to live. What am I going to do? What? I don't know. I'm screwed."

"Calm down. We'll figure this out. Ummm... Wait didn't Spike have Emma when she was your age?"

"Well, yeah she did, but in case you forgot Emma hates me now. I would hate me now too. I mean after what I said to her...Who wouldn't hate me?"

"Emma will understand that you feel horrible about it, and that you wish that you never said any of that."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"You and I both know Emma, and we both know that she will what to be your friend after she can tell that you are truly sorry about it. Now, she's your only shot. It's worth a try. Isn't it?"

"I guess, but I don't think it's gonna work"

"Call Spike. If she asks tell her that it's mine."

"Are you sure? because as soon as Emma knows then there's no going back"

"For the millionth time if I didn't want to go along with this I never would have gone along with it. I never would have thought of it, so stop asking me if I'm ok with it or not because yes, I am perfectly fine with it."

"Ok, will you come with me? I don't think I could show up there alone after the way that I treated Emma."

"If you want me there then I'll be there."

"Thanks," Said Manny finally starting to regain some of her self-esteem. "Let's go."

" All right then, Is someone starting to look on the bright side of this situation or what"

"Well, I think I'm just going to try to not think about all of the horrible 'what ifs' I know that for now I have you, and that no matter what you will be here to help me."

"That's the spirit, now let's get over there, and do some major convincing, and get you some support!!"

Then the next thing you knew they were on their way to Emma's house. The entire way there they were talking about the pros and cons of the whole thing. Believe it or not there were actually quite a few pros. There was the fact that in the matter of nine months there would be a little baby for Manny and J.T. to raise, and make into a beautiful little child. There was also the fact that they were together, and that they would be able to get closer as they raised 'their' baby.


	8. Call Me

****

After spending a wonderful walk to the amazing place that they were hoping would help Manny out in her time of need, they arrived at Emma's house.

"Well, this is it," announced J.T. "you ready?"

"I think so...let's do it."

Manny looked slowly into J.T.'s face. She loved the look in his eyes, they were the reason that she knew that she would be ok, and that she would make it through this tough time. They let her know that he would never leave her. At that moment she knew that it wasn't the smile on his face like in the song, but that it was the look in his eyes that would get her every time.

In the meantime J.T. was busy thinking the exact opposite of what she was thinking. He was thinking about how horrible he would feel if he never ever got to see her smile again. He would rather have Paige lose her rape trial wiht Dean (which he really didn't want to happen) then to never see Manny's wonderful smile. All that he could think of other than her smile was that she was all his. He had the beautiful Manny Santos all to himself. Every guy in the school wanted her, and who had her? He did. He couldn't believe his luck.

Then they grabbed eachother's hands, and walked up the long steps to the house. J.T. reached out his hand, and slowly knocked on the door. You could heard someone in the background slowly coming to the door. Suddenly the door fly open. To their disappointment they saw Mr. Simpson's face looking down upon them.

"I think it's pretty clear that you both don't need to kno what you r homework is, so I'm gonna assume that there is something that you need"

"Is Ms. Nelson here? I need to talk to her" Announced Manny.

"Um....no actually she just went to pick up Emma from her environmental group. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Well, no offense of course, but I want to talk to Spike about this. Can you have her call me-" asked Manny getting cut off.

"At my house." Added J.T.

"Yeah, what should I tell her that you needed?"

"Just tell her that I need her help, and it's really important." Once again Manny started to break into tears. "Look, I know that Emma hates me now, and I don't blame her. I also know that if Emma hates me that you and Spike probably hate me too, but please ask her to call me."

"Of course Manny. Look, I don't hate you, but maybe you should just try to make it up to Emma. I know that Spike would love that."

"Ok, I'll try that." said Manny gulping down her tears.

"I know that you want to talk to Spike, but Manny, I'll listen to you. Please talk to me."

"Mr. Simpson, I trust you and all, but this is something very personal."

"I understand. Like I said I don't know how supportive Spike and Emma will be, but if they won't be there for you I'll be there. No matter what happened to you. Do you hear me?"

"Thank you Mr. Simpson. If I need you I will come, but I want to see how Spike reacts to what I have to say first."

"Completely understood."

"Well, please have her call me."

"As soon as she gets home."

"Thanks, well we better go. Wait. Do you have J.T.'s number?"

"Well, if they don't have it it's in my schol records."

"Ok, bye"

Then Manny, and J.T. turned around. They started to walk away. They spent the next few minutes walking in silence. Neither of them really knew where they were going. They just decided to just walk around for a few minutes. Then suddenly Manny decided to break the silence.

"J.T., Snake doesn't seem very sure that Spike will be very up in the idea of helping me out. What if she says no? Where will I go. What will I do?"

"Manny, once again calm down. If we talk to her, and she won't help you then I will try to get my parents to let you stay with us. Since 'I' did you know get you knocked up. Let's just get back to my house, so that we don't miss the call. Everything will work out. You'll see."

And, with that they walked to J.T.'s house trying to figure out ways to explain their situation to his parents.

****

I hope that you all like it. I'm not done. This is gonna be a really long story. Please read and review. I will try to make all of you happy, but I can't do that if you don't review, so start reviewing!!! Talk to you later…Cyndal


	9. This I promise you

**__**

When they entered they saw J.T.'s mom cooking in the kitchen, and his dad watching football in the living room. All that Manny could think about were two things 1.) that they were about to tell J.T.'s parents something that would change their lives forever that was a lie and 2.) even though this was such a serious situation she was thinking about how much they looked like a model family like the ones that you see on all the old sitcoms from the 50's.

Just then J.T. walked up to his mom, and kissed her on the cheek. So perfect thought Manny. Then when she saw Manny, and gave J.T. a questioning look.

"Oh yeah, Mom. This is a friend of mine, Manny."

"Hello, Manny dear. What a pleasure to meet you."

"How are you Mrs. Yorke?" asked Manny.

"I'm just fine, and you?"

"I'm fine."

"ummm...mom, we kinda have something we'd like to tell you and dad." announced J.T.

"Ok, shoot."

"Dad, can you come here? I need to talk to you."

"Sure.....who's she?" answered his dad.

"oh, that's Manny." said J.T.

"Hello Manny. Now what do you want?. Asked J.T.'s dad.

"Ummm...I don't really know how to tell you this, but...I got Manny pregnant. Now before you start yelling. We want to take care of this situation, and we are going to be responsible for our mistakes." spoke J.T. even though he could not believe that he had just said that.

Nobody said anything. There was total and complete utter silence. Finally Manny decided to try to break it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yorke, I know that you never thought that this would happen, but I feel terrible about it. I want to make up for my stupidity. I want to be able to raise this child to the best of my abilities. Please don't turn your back on us now because I'm begging you. My parents already abandoned me. They sent me away, and told me never to come back. I know that you are wonderful people. Please don't turn your backs too."

There was a look of shock on Mrs. Yorke's face. She could not believe that her son had done this, but Manny's speech made her realize that J.T. was not a little boy anymore. He had done a very grown up thing, and was willing to make it right, and that Manny was right. What kind of a mother would she be if she turned her back on her son when he needed her the most? She knew that she had to support them even if it broke her heart to see her baby with a baby.

"Manny, I know that you are still paying for your mistake, and I will help you through this. You don't even have to worry about us turning our backs on you two. What kind of mother would I be if I turned you away now?" she said.

"Thank you so so so much. I won't ever make the mistake of doing this again, and that's a promise." exclaimed J.T.

"So I guess you're staying here with us since your parents kicked you out right?" asked Mrs. Yorke.

"If I possibly can"

"No problem...J.T. go fix up the guest room for Manny."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you mom."

"you're welcome"

With that they walked up the stairs to the guest room.

J.T. you are the best friend that I have ever had,. You are helping me so much. I mean you got me a place to live, and even lied to your parents for me. I can't think of a bigger sacrifice."

"For the hundredth time, it's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"ok..."

"There has been tons of stuff going on today, but it will get better. I promise, just calm down. ok?"

"I'll try."

"good"

Just then they heard the voice of Mrs. Yorke once again.

"J.T. there is a phone call for you down here. Make it quick."

That must be Spike...wish me luck?" asked Manny

"Good luck."

Wish that Manny picked up the phone.

"Hello"

Please review me!! I'll try to lead the story the best that I can to make you happy…Cynderz


	10. One day

**__**

"Manny, this is Spike. What's up?" rang Emma's mom's voice through the phone.

"Umm...I have a favor to ask you. Can I meet you tomorrow?"

"Ok, what's good for you?"

"Can I come over after school?"

"Umm...I have to work then, but if you'll come over at about...6 I'll be there."

"That works for me. While I have you on the phone do you mind if I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I don't mind, but I'm not so sure about Emma. Look, I don't know what exactly happened between you two, but I would love to see you resolve your differences."

"If you really want to know she walked in on me making out with Craig, and she got mad at me. So, I called her a prude princess, and she called me the school slut. Look, I know that I deserved it, and I know that I really hurt her feelings. I feel horrible about it, and I want to take the initiative to try to even come close to making all the crappy stuff that I did up to her. I know that it's not much, but I want to apologize. Please try to get her to talk to me."

"I'll try. All I knew was that you really hurt her feelings, but I know that you feel really bad about it. Whatever you need my help with I'll try to help you. I just hope that the reason that you're trying to make up with her isn't because you need something from me, and you think that it'll be easier for me to want to help you if you're friends with my daughter."

"I will admit that it will be easier to be around you, and to get your help if Emma, and I are friends again, but for the past few months I have missed her so much. I also feel horrible that I said what I said, and I know what she said was true. I've been trying to get up the guts to apologize for a long time. I think that now is as good a chance as any."

"Well, then I admire your drive. I'll go see if she'll talk to you. One second."

In the background Manny could heard Spike calling Emma's name, and Emma refusing to talk to Manny. She just wished that she had never even thought about becoming the horrible person that she was. Couldn't she have just been the good little girl that she had always been? What she meant was...what had she been thinking. She had lost the best friend that she had ever had, she had slept around, and as a result of sleeping around she had become pregnant by a guy that didn't even want one thing to be with his child.

On the other end of the phone J.T. was looking at Manny, as if to say...'well, what's going on?' It was then that she just to thinking about how much she still had. She had gained a huge friendship with J.T. that she never thought would happen, and she was about to become a mother. She was thinking that no matter what happened that she would always have this baby to look at, and know that she would never have to be alone anymore when out of the blue she heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" came the cold drawl of Emma's angry voice.

"Look Emma, please talk to me. I feel so horrible about everything that I did to you. Please let me know what there is that I can do to make it up to you. I will do anything that you want me to."

"Well, there is nothing that you can do that will even remotely pay for what you did to me."

"Can you please give me a shot, because I will try anything to make in up to you. I mi"Well, there is nothing that you can do that will even remotely pay for what you did to me."

"Can you please give me a shot, because I will try anything to make in up to you. I miss you Em."

"I guess that I can give you one more chance, but understand me now. If you ever do something to me again I will never talk to you again. I don't want you to hurt me again. Look, I missed you too Manny."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean...you were my best friend, and I lost you. Then, I lost Sean. I just wanted my best friend to be there for me, and you weren't. I'm just so glad that I have you back. Just please don't do anything like that again."

"I won't...so do you want to start over, and act like none of this ever happened?"

"I guess."

"Look, Emma. Before you completely forgive me there is something that I have to tell you. I can't tell you now...I have to tell you in person."

"Ok, but you had better not have done anything else to me."

"I didn't."

"Ok, good."

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Hey, thanks for the reviews, I might get a lot written today, so it you read it today let me know what you think of it, so that I can put your thoughts into it. Ttyl.

Cynderz


	11. Only Hope

**__**

Then, she hung up the phone. After telling J.T. about the conversation with Emma, and having all of his congratulations she decided to go to bed. As she lay there she thought of all that had happened to her in that day. In bed at night was when she did her best thinking.

First, there was the fact that before today she didn't even know that J.T. considered her a friend, and now he had lied to everyone, and told his parents that he had impregnated her, so that she wouldn't have to go through this pregnancy alone. He was being such an amazing friend today that she couldn't even imagine what she would have done if he had not been here today. She loved him so much. She wasn't sure if it was just friendly love like a little brother, or if she romantically loved him yet of not. Whenever she told herself that she couldn't possibly romantically love him, she would think about that kiss, and know that he wanted him all over again. She wanted him to kiss her. She felt like when she was in his arms nothing in the world would matter.

On the other hand she wanted Craig to be there for his child as well. On some level she felt guilty when she was with J.T. because she thought of all the times that she had been with Craig. She was half glad that she wouldn't have to deal with him because she knew that being around him would make her once again fall in love with him, and she didn't want that at all. But as they say 'first loves dies hard' and deep down as much as she hated to admit it, Craig was her first love. She really appreciated all that J.T. was doing for her, but she wanted Craig to take responsibility, and care for his child. She did not want to hurt J.T., but well, she didn't know what she wanted.

She knew that J.T. was a great friend, and she did not want to hurt him. She laid there for hours thinking of what she really wanted deep down, and this was her conclusion. She wanted to be 'romantically involved' with J.T., but she didn't want him to have to take responsibility for this baby. She wanted Craig to do that. She was willing to do whatever she had to do so that dream would come true. Only hope would make that happen though.

She also thought about how she was ever going to make this up to her parents, because even though she could probably do this without him, it would be one of the hardest things that she would ever have to do. She figured that in the end they would come around, but it would take a lot of convincing. Some of the things that she knew for sure were that she was happy to have J.T., his parents, and more than likely Spike, and Emma's support. With that last thought she fell into a deep entrancing sleep.

While sleeping she had a very peculiar dream. She found herself in a hospital, then she heard a doctor telling her that it was time to have her baby. She turned, and was a shaded body, and the mysterious figure told her that it would be all right. She recognized the voice, but before she could put a face to the voice she was in the most excruciating pain that she had ever felt in her life. Then, the air around her started to blur. The next thing she knew she was standing in the living room of a house that she had never seen in her life. All of a sudden a little girl came up to her, and said:

"Mommy!! Come here. I cleaned my room. Daddy helped me."

Before she knew what she was doing she responded to the little girl.

"Ok, lead the way."

She then climbed the stairs, till she came to a door. On the door there was a sign that said she knew that it was the name that she was going to name her baby girl, and that the daddy in the next room was going to be the man that would help her raise this baby. She opened the door, then she jerked awake with a start.

**__**

OK, I know that this was a short chapter, but I'm gonna try to write more today, and I think that I'm gonna have Craig, and J.T. fight over Manny in a few chapters, so if you'll keep reading it'll probably get better. Please review, and let me know what you think if it so far, and suggestions that you have for the future.


	12. Just What I Need

**__**

She could not believe what she had just saw. That dream was so real. Almost as if something really bad would happen if she did not do what the dream had said. He looked so happy with the little girl, and she knew that she would make sure that that man would raise her baby.

She tried to forget the dream for the time being. In the meantime she got dreamed, and was wondering whether or not Craig had told anyone about the pregnancy, and what she would do if he told the whole school. They were going to say that the baby was J.T.'s now, but she was just thinking...what if Craig told everyone that it was his. Would they be able to convince him that J.T. had tried to get Craig to think that the baby was his? Would Emma agree with the situation? She was soon to find out.

At the same time J.T. was thinking about how his luck was going. All in all he thought that it was a good day. True, he had lied to his parents, and told everyone that he was about to become a father when they both knew he was as far as ever from that happening. But to even things out he had Manny. All to himself. Deep down he knew that eventually their gig would be up, but until then he could pretend that he was about to become a father. Sure he knew that Craig was the father, and that sooner or later he was going to want to claim his child, and he would have to give up the unborn child that he had already started to love as his own.

After thinking about all of the possible outcomes where he put Manny, Craig, and most importantly the baby's needs before his own. All he wanted overall was what was best for the baby, and if what was best for the baby was Craig then he was willing to accept that. He finished getting ready, and rushed into the kitchen to start eating breakfast.

When he got there Manny was already there eating. She looked so beautiful, and that was all J.T. could think about. She was wearing real clothes for the first time in over half a year. She was wearing a pair of pink Capri's that weren't so skin tight, and a pink shirt with a plaid pink blouse over the top of it. She didn't have on too much make up, but she was wearing just enough so that she looked beautiful. It proved that she didn't have to show all of her skin to be beautiful. J.T. stood there looking at her for a while; until she noticed that he was standing there.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Manny in shock.

"Nothing...it's just...nevermind. Forget you ever saw that."

"Ok...I guess. So today's the big day. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. It'll be ok. Just tell Emma the truth. She'll understand."

"I wasn't really talking about that...I was talking about Craig. I can't let you put your life on hold to help me. I won' let you."

"Ok...but if you need me to. Talk to Craig, and let me know. I will always be willing to do this for you, and I'm not putting my life on hold. You are my life from now on. Got it?"

"Whoa...I want you to be the father...I really do, but I have to give Craig a chance to be the father of his child, but I want you to be the one that helps to raise my baby. More than anything else in the world, but I have to be fair to Craig."

"Ok, I guess I have to give you that much, but you need to know that if you ever need me that I'll be there for you like that..." he made a quick snap with his fingers..."you got it?"

"Yeah...we better go before we're late."

"Can't be late for homeroom now can we?"

"No we can't...Hey, J.T....Thanks."

"No problem. Today's gonna be another long day, but don't let it get to you."

"I'll try."

With that they left, and started to ponder the new changes that they were going to encounter today, and hoping that they would be for the better. Then they walked up to the steps of Degrassi.

As they were entering the building J.T. grabbed Manny's hand. To his surprised she did not pull it away. Well, at least she didn't pull it away until she saw Craig walking down the hall straight toward her.

"Manny, I need to talk to you…Alone."

Hey everybody. I hope you're liking it so far. I'm gonna have them fighting over her in the end. I know who's going to win, but I want to keep all of you in suspense. I think it'll make most of you happy. Hopefully. After this day is over I think I'm going to skip it about two and a half weeks so that we can have the rape trial. Review me, and let me know what you think about my plan.


	13. I Don't Want To Know

**__**

She could not believe what she had just saw. That dream was so real. Almost as if something really bad would happen if she did not do what the dream had said. He looked so happy with the little girl, and she knew that she would make sure that that man would raise her baby.

She tried to forget the dream for the time being. In the meantime she got dreamed, and was wondering whether or not Craig had told anyone about the pregnancy, and what she would do if he told the whole school. They were going to say that the baby was J.T.'s now, but she was just thinking...what if Craig told everyone that it was his. Would they be able to convince him that J.T. had tried to get Craig to think that the baby was his? Would Emma agree with the situation? She was soon to find out.

At the same time J.T. was thinking about how his luck was going. All in all he thought that it was a good day. True, he had lied to his parents, and told everyone that he was about to become a father when they both knew he was as far as ever from that happening. But to even things out he had Manny. All to himself. Deep down he knew that eventually their gig would be up, but until then he could pretend that he was about to become a father. Sure he knew that Craig was the father, and that sooner or later he was going to want to claim his child, and he would have to give up the unborn child that he had already started to love as his own.

After thinking about all of the possible outcomes where he put Manny, Craig, and most importantly the baby's needs before his own. All he wanted overall was what was best for the baby, and if what was best for the baby was Craig then he was willing to accept that. He finished getting ready, and rushed into the kitchen to start eating breakfast.

When he got there Manny was already there eating. She looked so beautiful, and that was all J.T. could think about. She was wearing real clothes for the first time in over half a year. She was wearing a pair of pink Capri's that weren't so skin tight, and a pink shirt with a plaid pink blouse over the top of it. She didn't have on too much make up, but she was wearing just enough so that she looked beautiful. It proved that she didn't have to show all of her skin to be beautiful. J.T. stood there looking at her for a while; until she noticed that he was standing there.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Manny in shock.

"Nothing...it's just...nevermind. Forget you ever saw that."

"Ok...I guess. So today's the big day. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. It'll be ok. Just tell Emma the truth. She'll understand."

"I wasn't really talking about that...I was talking about Craig. I can't let you put your life on hold to help me. I won' let you."

"Ok...but if you need me to. Talk to Craig, and let me know. I will always be willing to do this for you, and I'm not putting my life on hold. You are my life from now on. Got it?"

"Whoa...I want you to be the father...I really do, but I have to give Craig a chance to be the father of his child, but I want you to be the one that helps to raise my baby. More than anything else in the world, but I have to be fair to Craig."

"Ok, I guess I have to give you that much, but you need to know that if you ever need me that I'll be there for you like that..." he made a quick snap with his fingers..."you got it?"

"Yeah...we better go before we're late."

"Can't be late for homeroom now can we?"

"No we can't...Hey, J.T....Thanks."

"No problem. Today's gonna be another long day, but don't let it get to you."

"I'll try."

With that they left, and started to ponder the new changes that they were going to encounter today, and hoping that they would be for the better. Then they walked up to the steps of Degrassi.

As they were entering the building J.T. grabbed Manny's hand. To his surprised she did not pull it away. Well, at least she didn't pull it away until she saw Craig walking down the hall straight toward her.

"Manny, I need to talk to you…Alone."

Hey everybody. I hope you're liking it so far. I'm gonna have them fighting over her in the end. I know who's going to win, but I want to keep all of you in suspense. I think it'll make most of you happy. Hopefully. After this day is over I think I'm going to skip it about two and a half weeks so that we can have the rape trial. Review me, and let me know what you think about my plan.


	14. Leave

**__**

"Um....J.T. can you excuse me for a second?"

"Yeah, Manny...I'll see you in Media Immersions. Ok?"

"Yeah"

Craig puts his arm around her shoulder, and leads Manny into an empty classroom. She is disgusted, and immediately took his arm off of her shoulder.

"Don't you dare put your slimy hands on me, you freak."

"You had no problem with it a month or two ago."

"Well, believe me if I could change it I NEVER would have let you get me pregnant."

"So, that little freak was telling me the truth last night."

"Of course he was telling you the truth...why would he lie about something that important?"

"I don't know...because he's J.T."

"That makes a whole lot of sense"

"Well, this isn't exactly the news I've been expecting."

"It's not like I wanted this to happen either."

"I know you didn't, but why are you making me feel bad?"

"Because I can tell that you don't want anything to do with this baby."

"I never said that."

"But it's true isn't it?"

"I never said that?"

"But it's true!!"

"Yes, already...Ok? I can't believe I let you seduce me, and I can't believe that you're pregnant, and I do not want a baby. Ashley already hates me now, and if she finds out that you're pregnant by me...I'll never live it down...Please just let me off the hook. I don't want to be a dad.

"Oh, and I want to be a mom? Look, I don't need you. J.T. will claim the baby if you won't, so get away from me right now. You are of no use to me anymore."

"Manny, I don't want that freak to raise my son."

"First of all J.T. is not a freak he is being so supportive, and he unlike you wants to help me. Second of all it's not going to be a boy...it's a little girl, and her name is going to be Abby."

"I will not allow you to have my baby be a girl, and even if it was...I hate the name Abby."

"then you are going to have to get used to it because that'll be her name whether you like it or not. Well, I guess that won't concern you since you don't want anything to do with her. J.T. will take claim to my_ baby. Unless you have any better ideas."_

"Well, the best idea is that you have an abortion. I'm all for that idea."

"Well, you had better forget that you ever thought of that stupid idea because there is not even the slightest chance that I am going to have an abortion. So keep thinking."

"What am I supposed to do here...I'm sorry, but I love Ashley, not you, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back...I can't do that if I'm helping you raise this baby."

"That's ok by me...like I said...J.T. will take your place if you won't."

"You know what? That's fine, but my SON will know who I am...eventually."

"I have no problem with that...I just want what's best for my DAUGHTER, and if you don't wanta to be there for HER then she'll know that it's for the best."

"I don't want to be permanently absent from 'the baby's' life, but ok, will you give me some time to talk to Ashley...Look, I'm sorry how things ended with us, but I know you've moved on, and I'm trying to now...please just give me some time to talk to Ashley, and then I'll tell everyone the truth. Please."

"Ok, but I swear to you...if you hurt my baby...I will permanently hurt you, And you have exactly 2 weeks, and then you tell everyone, or I say it's J.T.'s. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

Then she walked out of the empty room. She was late to class, and Kwan was very strict.

Ok, there's the next chapter. Please review, and let me know what you think…I'll try to listen…Thanks for reading


	15. you're still the one

****

She ran down the hall thinking of all that had just been said, and what she was going to tell Kwan. Should she trust Craig, and give him a chance to make things right, or should she let J.T. take responsibility for things? What would Craig tell Ashley? Would she completely freak out? Would everyone at the school want to kill her? Would she start to show before Craig said anything? There were so many questions running through her head. Then, there was Emma. Would she accept the fact that she was trying to make up for all of her mistakes, and raise this baby, or would she refuse to t5alk to her again like things were before last night? She just needed to get away from it all.

She couldn't think about that now. She had to think about what in the world she was going to tell Kwan. She could say that she had gotten lost on the way to class...no she would never buy that. She could say that her mom had forgotten to get her up...that wouldn't work because she would call her mom, and her mom would tell the real reason. Then she had it, the perfect thing to tell her. She would say that she had to go to the washroom very badly, and was willing to take a late to class for it because she really had to go. She hoped that she would buy that one. She took one deep breath, and entered the room.

"Ah...Miss Santos...You've finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"Sorry, Miss Kwan. I really had to use the washroom."

"Couldn't you have come here first? I would have been more than happy to let you go.?"

"I couldn't wait."

"Fine...take your seat."

Manny took the empty seat in-between J.T. and Emma, as Kwan continued on with her lesson.

"I just talked to Craig..." whispered Manny to J.T.

"Yes, I know...and?"

"Well, he's trying to get Ashley back, and he's going to tell her about it, and then he's going to tell the school. I gave him two weeks. If he doesn't tell everyone by them I'm going to announce my pregnancy to the school as yours. Does that work for you?"

J.T. had seen that coming, and he wasn't shocked. He could see the look in her eyes when she talked about the baby. She wanted Craig...not as more than a friend, but she wanted him to help raise her baby. She didn't want J.T. to help her. He knew it, and if he was going to get her at all he was going to have to accept the fact that now and forever more she was going to have Craig in her life. It would be hard, but J.T. would be able to accept it eventually.

"Yeah, Manny. That's perfect."

"Thank you so much J.T. I knew that you'd understand."

"Yeah, no problem."

"So, I think that I'm going to talk to Emma, and get the news off of my chest one more time. "

"Whatever you say."

"J.T., what's wrong with you, and don't you give me the 'nothing's wrong' story cause I'm not buying it."

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah,"

"You keep jerking me one way and then another. First you want me to be the father, and then you don't. Please make up your mind. I can't life like this. Incase you haven't noticed I've grown very attached to the idea of being a dad. So, if you want me to be a part of this you're going to have to give me an answer right now."

"J.T. be reasonable"

"Be reasonable? Be reasonable? No, Manny you be reasonable. Think about what this has to be like for me. First you get my hopes up, and then you crush them over and over and over again...I'm getting tired of it, so I'm going to ask you again. Who's it going to be? Me, or him?"


	16. pay attention

****

"J.T., I want it to be you. Really I do, but it's the law to give him a chance to raise his child. I guess that in all honesty we were just kidding ourselves by thinking that we can pass this off as yours."

"Manny, that's all I really needed. Look, I'm sure if we tell my mom about it she'll understand, but please don't jerk me around anymore. Ok?"

"I won't. Thanks. J.T."

"You're welcome."

"Well, like I said before...I'm gonna go try to tell Emma about my situation."

"Good luck!!"

"Thanks...I'm gonna need it."

Then, Manny slowly turned around. Dreading what she had to do next, but she knew that she had to do it. She slowly nudged Emma in the arm.

"Hey Em..."

"Come on Manny, I know that you wouldn't ever have to use the washroom THAT bad. Where were you, and what's this big news that you had to keep me in suspense about?"

Typical Emma, Manny thought. She's going to accuse me wothout even saying hello. Oh well, she might as well tell her the news that she was dreading now. It was better than later. Right?

"Ok, Em...You have to promise not to flip out, cause I promise you that I'm trying to make it right."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Manny. Now out with it." Said Emma with anticipation, just like old times. The put a smile on Manny's face, and gave her an urge to continue.

"Well, Emma it's like this." With that Manny told her the whole story. From the beginning through the end with out stopping.

"Manny, that's amazing, and you thought that I wouldn't be have for you?. You need me, and I can't imagine forcing you to do this without my help."

"Really?"

"Without a doubt!"

"Thanks Emma. You really are a life saver."

"Don't thank me...I mean you have been my best friend since I was really little, and I would not be a very good best friend if I let you do this, the most important thing that you will ever do, by yourself."

"It's so good to have you ba..."

"Ladies, is this a gossip session or an English class?" intruded Mrs. Kwan's powerful voice.

"Sorry, we'll stup up." replied Emma.

"Good." answered Mrs. Kwan.

Then, she went back to teaching her lesson.

"You see Julius Caesar never..."

"Anyway..."stroke Emma...do you actually think that Craig will tell Ashley? Because now you have no backup."

"Well, that's a risk I'm going to have to take. J.T.'s right. I shouldn't keep jerking hid feelings around."

"You know what Manny? I'm proud of you. That doesn't happen very often, but now we can both say that it happened today."

"Thanks Emma. I really needed that. I mean I just know now that live doesn't wait around for you it happens, and I'm not going to just sit around, and let my life get taken away to a point where I can't control it any longer."

"You really are growing up, and I can actually say that, and mean it. Honestly."

"Em, stop you're making me cry. Seriously."

Then the two girls started to laugh. That was the one thing that Emma really truly missed about Manny. Right then Manny got a sense that everything would be ok, but it would be a long time before she realized how truly wrong she was.

"Miss Santos...I would appreciate it if you would stop messing around, and pay closer attention to the fact that you have a message."

As Manny looked around she saw that there was a student standing there with a pass for her to go to the principal's office. If that itself wasn't a big enough of a shock for Manny it was the fact that the student was Ashley Kerwin.


	17. This Love

Manny followed Ashley all the way down the long hallway. Even though it was only a few feet I seemed hundreds away. Manny knew that Ashley hated her guts, but what she didn't know was why she was going down there, and why they would send Ashley of all people to go get her.

"um...Ashley"

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if by chance you knew why I'm being sent down here."

"Well, no, Manny I don't, but if it wasn't a part of my job I wouldn't come near you even with a 30ft. pole. And just so that you know, I will get you back for what you did to me. When you very least expect it...I'll be there, and ready to get you."

"Ashley, I know you're pissed at me, but I will try anything to make it up to you."

"Well, nothing will work because I love Craig, and you keep taking him from me. I'm sick and tired of always coming in 2nd best when it comes to him, and I'll bet you have no clue who the person that beats me is."

Manny couldn't think of anything to say because she knew as well as Ashley knew that SHE was the one that always beat her out, and that no matter what Manny did she wouldn't ever be able to repay that.

"That's what I thought." With that they reached the office. "Just stay out of my life. OK?"

Then she swung open the office doors, and left Manny alone in the hallway. She realized that she was supposed to be in the office, and opened the door. It was stifling hot, which was odd considering the fact that it was in the middle if winter, but other than that there was not really any reason that the office should feel weird, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something really really bad was going to happen.

She began to sweat, uncontrollably. She was taking this all too seriously. She actually started to calm down. Then she got to thinking about the conversation that had just taken place, and began to wonder if there was any way that she could possibly make this up to Ashley, and she knew that the answer was no, but she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Once again she began to ponder the different events of her day so far. First there was Craig coming up to her out of the blue. She wondered if he really would tell Ashley, and how she would take it because after seeing Ashley right now she didn't know if Ashley would be happy that Craig wanted her back, ready to kill because in happened while they were going out, or quite possible both.

Then. there was J.T. she had officially lost the him as the father method, but in the long run she knew she was doing what was best. Even though she had to lose him she thought that maybe there was still the chance that they could get together. She wanted him so bad, but she was wanted him to decide if they should be together.

There was so much going on in her life, and she just wanted to get away from it all, and think, but then she realized that being in the principal's office would not be the best time to think about things like that because she was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she completely missed her parents walking into the main office, and you could tell from the look on their faces that they were MAD!!!

Just then principal Raditch walked out of his office, looked around the room, and said..."Good you're all here. Now we can begin."

Sorry


	18. Throwback

****

So then they all followed him into his office. It was a very interesting office filled with odd things. Manny knew why she was here now, and did not want to be there. Mr. Raditch motioned for her family to take the three empty chairs across from him. All of this stress was beginning to take it's toile on her, and she tried to keep the tears in her eyes to hide the satisfaction that they had gotten her to cry.

"Now, Manny, what is this all about?"

"As if you don't already know." answered Manny with a cold drawling hiss.

"As a matter of fact I don't know. Your parents called me this morning, and asked me for an urgent parent teacher conference, telling me that they would fill me in when they got here, and that they also wanted you to be here. So even though I usually don't take action until I know what's going on I decided that they sounded worried, so I allowed they to come. I've told you all that I know, not tell me what you know."

"Why don't you make them tell you, they're the ones that are making such a big deal instead of being supportive?"

"Manuella, I think it's best if you tell him, then you might learn not to do stupid things."

"Well, somebody has better talk to me...right now."

"Fine you want to know what?" said Manny angrily through gritted teeth trying to keep the tears but not succeeding a single tear rolled down her cheek followed quite rapidly by others as the conversation raged on.

"Yes, I do want to know what. Would you be more comfortable if your parents left the room?"

She pondered that thought for a few seconds. Yes, she did want her parents to leave, but on the other hand she did not want to be left alone with Raditch to tell him the news..."Yes, I would."

"Well, then I'm sorry, but Mr. and Mrs. Santos, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

That shocked Manny, she had never thought Raditch to be the kind of person that would chose the child's sorrow over the parent's anger. After he had done that for her she knew that she owed it to him to let him know what really was going on. Then, you could see her parent's shocked faces on the other side of the window...so Manny began.

"Ok, please promise not to be mad at me, because contrary to my parents beliefs I am going to work to make this right, and I won't let my mistakes haunt me forever."

"Ok, Manny, I'm listening."

"Ok, well, it's like this...I'm pregnant."

"No offense, but I sort of figured that much, now what I'm wondering is How far along are you? Who's the father? and What are your parents doing about it?"

"Well, as far as I know I'm kicked out of my house for good, and I'm 3 months in"

"You left out the father part."

"Yeah, well, if I tell you will you promise not to say anything to him?"

"I promise"

"Well," she forced the next part out of her. Actually admitting it was like making it final, and she didn't want that, but sooner or later she would have to. "It's...Craig Manning."

"Craig? Ok, well, your parents kicked you out?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where did you stay last night?"

"At J.T. Yorke's house." Then seeing the look of concern in his face she added..."In the quest room...I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Good, so are you going to be staying there throughout the pregnancy?"

"Well, we kinda told them that it was J.T.'s baby, but tonight we're going to tell them the truth, and I'm trying to get Emma's mom to let me stay with them. I think we can get that arranged."

"Well, I know you think of me as just 'mean old Raditch' but there are clinics that you can get into if you have nowhere to go, and I can get you in one if you need my help...Let me know."

"Thank you Mr. Raditch."

"Now, you can be excused, and I will talk to your parents for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome...now go give this to your teacher...the last period just ended."

"bye"

Manny slowly got out of her chair, and walked to the door. She could not help but to like Mr. Raditch even more than she used to. Then, she walked out the door, and right past her parent's stare. They were VERY mad now, but Manny didn't care because they had abandoned her when she needed them most, so, they were as good as dead to her now.


End file.
